Living a Dream
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if the events that had taken place in Invasion wasn't a dream. What if they were his reality. A reality that he could live like a wonderful dream. A dream he never wanted to end.


It was all like a dream. A wonderful dream. A dream that he never wanted to wake up from. Lucky for him then that it wasn't a dream. This was his reality and the reality is he couldn't be any happier. He has it all. A loving family. Parents that have always supported him in every single decision that he has ever made. Parents that he has watched closely throughout the years making sure to treat another with as much love as they continue to show each other. A little sister that he could be honest in saying was more like his best friend. A little sister that could always be seen constantly at his side causing trouble.

But if he was being truly honest then that title truly belonged to another. A woman that knew him like the back of his hand. A woman that had made his heart stop the moment his eyes first spotted her. A woman that he has been friends with for so many years. A woman that has taught him so much. Taught him from right to wrong. Has given him the confidence to take control of his life. This beautiful woman that he now holds gently in his arms now with her back pressed up against his chest as they stand underneath the shower head being engulfed with streams of hot water as the shower door continues to get fogger and fogger by the second.

Dinah Laurel Lance. The eldest daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance. Older sister to one Sara Lance. A great family. His second family. A family that the moment he had met them so long ago he had fallen in love with. Fallen in love with how friendly they were to him. Fallen in love with how carefree they could be. Almost the exact opposite of his own family. Well maybe except for his little sister. A family that would be the first to learn of the news five months ago. A day that seemed like it would be just a plain old normal day. If only they knew. If only they knew what he had planned as they all gathered for a small barbecue taking place just outside The Queen's Mansion. A small get to getter between the families on a hot summer day. A day filled with swimming in The Queen's swimming pool. A day filled with laughs with siblings playing pranks on one another. A day filled with smiling faces and a friendly atmosphere. But a day that would only get better once dinner time had come. Once the time had come for him to make his move. For him to rise up to his feet with his long time girlfriend looking up towards him with confusion as he gave a heartfelt speech before turning towards her to do the unexpected. To drop down to one knee in front of her and retrieve a small black box from his pocket causing gasps to echo through the air from their respective siblings. Gasps followed by tears trickling down his girlfriend's face as he opened up the box revealing what she would describe later to be the most beautiful diamond engagement ring that she has ever seen. A moment he would never forget. Never forget when his girlfriend had pounced on him straddling his lap in nothing but her black bikini kissing him deeply as she nodded her head furiously as though she was doing her best impersonation of a cartoon character.

The very same woman now that he sees with a bright smile across her face as she leans back into his embrace with her eyes firmly closed. A woman that he would do everything in his power to make her smile like this. A smile that he swears could light up a room. This smile that he would make sure would always stay plastered across her face. Even if it meant facing off against the worst of the worst. Facing off against a man that has brought true terror into the hearts of every man and woman that call Starling City their home.

The Hood. That is what the papers have called him anyways. A mysterious man wielding a bow and arrow. A man that he couldn't agree even better with his girlfriend's opinion on this man. An opinion that this man is a menace. A truly deranged man that believed he was making a difference. What a load of hogwash that is. It wasn't him that was making the difference. No it has been the Starling City Police Department. A police department that as of five years ago has been funded by Queen Consolidated in an effort to clean the streets of crime. A goal that has been achieved and more. Crime was at an all time low now. If there was any at all. The police were more than prepared for anything to be thrown at them. Mandatory issued kevlar underneath their uniforms. The best weapons that money could buy with a brand new safety feature. A feature designed recently by Queen Consolidated. An sensor that is programmed to make the firearm workable for only the original user. Such a simple piece of technology that has helped on so many fronts. Has helped in fire fights taking place whenever a thug had gotten a hold of an officer's firearm. Has helped lower down an cold file cases with the murderer's thumb print recorded on the sensor making it easier for the police to identify them.

But he had other ideas. This deranged Hood character. This man that is hellbent on cleaning the streets of crime in anyway possible. Such a mindset that has caused a series of events to occur. Cause a series of murders to take place. Cause for him to now be wanted by the police for a series of murders that has his fingerprints all over it. This crime spree that has lead to what has been labeled The Task Force. A group of men and women hand picked by Quentin Lance himself assigned to capture this deranged vigilante before he could do any more harm. A task force that so far has come up short of capturing the man and yet have been making slow and steady progress in capturing him. Been slowly gathering information about the man in question. Information that now showed he was no alone on his crusade to save the city. No he was being helped by another. Another that has yet to make an appearance but they would. They will and would be brought to justice just like him.

But as of right now he wouldn't worry about this crazy deranged man. Instead he would focus all of his attention on this goddess in his arms. This goddess that as though sensing his eyes on her opens her eyes and just smiles at him with her eyes twinkling with nothing but happiness. Happiness that only deepens when his lips gently press to her own causing him to feel her wrapping an arm around the back of his head pulling him even closer to deepen the kiss. Such a motion that causes another body part of his to automatically respond causing a silent moan to escape her lips before in a blur she breaks off the kiss and spins around to leap up into his arms. A sudden motion that makes him reach down and grasp a hold of her ass to hold her up as her lips come back down to crash against his own causing him to grasp her ass cheeks tightly causing another moan to escape her lips. These moans that were like music to his ears before he feels her breaking away from the kiss and opens his eyes to see what he considered to be the most beautiful sight in the entire world. The sight of his fiancee smiling brightly at him with her long dirty blonde haired wetted down covering her bare shoulders. A sight that he could stare at for hours but she had other plans as he feels one of her hands leaving the back of his neck to reach down to grab a hold of him before slowly he feels himself entering her causing her eyes to close and her smile to only widen.

* * *

Whistling happily to herself twirling around the metal object in her hand effortlessly through her fingers suddenly as she feels a gentle nudge to her ribs looking over to her side as she sees one of her future sister in laws nodding her head off into the distance following her gaze instantly as she finds her older brother lying comfortably on the grass with his fiancee curled up in his arms feeling her lips curling up quietly dropping the arrow that she had been holding down to the grass next to an old worn out quiver silently Thea makes her way over towards the relaxing couple before she takes a seat next to her older brother's free side and lays down tucking her hands behind the back of her head to stare up towards the cloudy skies. Skies that with every passing second makes her smile even widen before she turns her head slightly to look over towards Laurel finding her eyes firmly closed as she lays in her older brother's arms. Feeling a pair of eyes watching her cracking open her eyes as she finds her future sister in law staring at her with a bright smile across her face feeling her lips curling upward slowly Laurel tilts her head slightly to look up.

" I don't think anything could get even more perfect for you guys."

Glancing away from the sky as she looks back over towards Thea finding her looking her way out of the corner of her eye a questionable look comes across Laurel's face.

" Its good luck if rains on your wedding day."

Feeling her lips curling upward glancing up towards her fiance as she sees him looking down towards her with a wide grin without having a chance to react suddenly Laurel's eyes flutter close when she feels his lips pressing gently against her own.

Smiling brightly at the scene of affection in front of her letting out a content sigh turning her head to look back up just as she is about to close her eyes instantly Thea lets out a squeal of surprise when she feels a arm pulling her close. An arm that she instantly feels wrapping around her waist causing her to snap her head to find Oliver grinning at her. A grin that she returns before gently she lays her head down on his shoulder and looks over towards Laurel with a bright smile coming across her face. A smile that she sees being returned in tenfold before reaching out gently she takes the older woman's hand within her own and gently squeezes her hand earning a questionable look in response.

" Thank you for looking after my brother. You're gonna make such a bad ass wife."

Letting out a chuckle feeling her lips curling up into a grin nodding her head gently Laurel squeezes Thea's hand.

" And you're going to make such a bad ass auntie."

Staring at her future sister in law in total silence after a couple of seconds as her words register into her mind instantly Thea's eyes go as wide as saucers as the biggest smile comes across her face.

" No freakin way!"

Unable to contain it instantly Laurel bursts out laughing as she nods her head before gently she releases a hold of Thea's hand and rests it down on her stomach only to feel her hand almost immediately being covered by Oliver's own causing her to entwine their fingers together on top of her stomach. A gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by Thea as she watches their hands like a hawk before she snaps her gaze back up to glance back and forth between them with the widest of smiles coming across her face.

" You're not joking? Please tell me that your not messing with me!?"

Seeing nothing matching grins across each of their faces without giving them a chance to react with a squeal Thea closes the distance quickly between them and brings them each into an embrace causing the couple to burst out laughing. Laughing that was like sweet music to her ears as her grip around them tightens while her smile only widens.

" You guys seriously are the greatest!"

Sending her fiance a quick grin feeling Thea pulling away from the embrace looking down as she sees the youngest Queen sibling looking up with the biggest smile as though Christmas had come early feeling her lips curling up into the brightest of smiles gently Laurel returns her head back down onto Oliver's shoulder. Snapping up into a sitting position unable to contain her excitement slowly Thea starts to bounce up and down in her seat before she snaps her head back forward to look back towards Sara finding her setting up another arrow in the bow in her hands.

" Hey Sara!?"

" Yeah?"

Taking a quick glance over towards the almost married couple sending them a quick wink slowly Thea turns her head back forward towards Sara finding her pulling the arrow back.

" Laurel's pregnant!"

Instantly as she sees Sara stumble back in shock and release the arrow soaring through the air way over the stationed target on the other side of the lawn not even bothering to suppress it a wide grin comes across Thea's face. A grin that only widens when she sees the slightly older girl snap her body around with wide eyes that quickly turn their attention over towards the couple with almost pleading eyes hoping the news was true. A look that goes away with a simple nod before she watches with a sense of deja vu as the youngest of the Lance sisters rushes over and nearly tackles them back down to the ground with a squeal of happiness as Thea laughs just at the scene unfolding in front of her.

* * *

Sighing in total content cracking open his eyes as he sees his fiancee resting peacefully by his side with her little sister hugging her from behind turning his head slightly to look over to his other side as he finds his own little sister resting on his other side feeling his lips curling up into the widest of grins slowly Oliver turns his head back forward to look up towards the sky above not catching Thea cracking open her eyes to see him a slight questionable look. A look that she suppresses quickly when she closes her eyes and snuggles closer into his side with a grin coming across her face.

" It's not happening you know."

Feeling his eyes upon her cracking open her eyes as she sees her older brother looking down towards her with a confused look feeling her grin widening closing her eyes gently Thea returns her head back down to rest comfortably against his shoulder.

" We're not calling ourselves Oliver's Angels."

As fast as the words escape her mouth instantly as she hears the Lance sisters letting out silent chuckles feeling her grin widening slowly Thea opens up her eyes only for a sheepish smile to come across her face when she sees Oliver staring down towards her in total shock.

" Don't give me that look. That was exactly what was on your mind. If you don't believe me ask your lovely bride to be. She can read you better than anyone."

Raising an eyebrow in challenge suddenly as she sees Oliver turn his head towards a resting Laurel that doesn't even bother to open her eyes but instead to just nod her head gently against his shoulder feeling her lips curling up into a wide grin slowly Thea closes her eyes as her grin only widens with every passing second.

" I told you so."

Glancing back and forth between the three ladies by his sides finding almost identical looks across each of their faces letting out a huff leaning back gently Oliver rests his head back down on the grass as his gaze turns to look forward. Look forward across the field to see a sight that he thought he would never see. The sight of a large wooden target a good distance away with a large white poster of a drawing of the man labeled as The Hood in the dead center with numerous arrows surrounding the picture. The lucky arrows anyways. Some he could see didn't come any close as they stick into the ground. Others he could just imagine flying straight over the target like he had seen Sara demonstrate a short time ago.

" So mind telling me and my pretty bird what the deal is with the whole arrow setup."

Cracking open her eyes letting out a sigh gently Thea tilts her head to look Oliver in the eyes finding his eyes averting back to meet her own.

" Well mom said that we couldn't help with the setup. Something about allowing the workers to do their jobs in peace. So it got me thinking since Sara and I couldn't help the workers maybe we could help the police catch this deranged archer…."

" By shooting arrows at a target or should i say missing the target? And what's the deal with having the picture of a sad little man on the target if you can't even bother to hit it once?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance letting out a huff reaching out Thea slaps Oliver on the shoulder causing his eyes to go wide in mock shock.

" Like you know anything about hitting the target."

Instantly hearing a snicker coming from his other side turning his head as he sees Sara burying her face into Laurel's back in a desperate attempt to hide her face that is just grinning like a chester ca. A look that he also sees coming across his fiancee's face as well causing a sinister smile to come across his face.

" I don't know about that Speedy. I believe my lovely fiancee begs the differ as i usually have her screaming like a banshee every single night…."

" Ollie!?"

Turning towards his fiancee finding her eyes burning a hole into him with her face turning bright red feeling his smile widening without giving her a chance to react leaning forward gently Oliver presses his lips to her own before he pulls back to watch her facial features soften as his hand comes up to rest on her cheek.

" What? It means that i'm getting the job done. It is gonna produce our first child."

" First?"

Glancing away from her fiance's eyes looking over her shoulder as she sees Thea looking at her questionably feeling her lips curling up nodding her head gently Laurel rests her head down on Oliver's shoulder as she gently takes his hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

" How many kids do plan on having?"

Looking down as he finds his fiancee's eyes on him feeling his lips curling upward nodding his head gently Oliver gives Laurel's hand a squeeze causing her face to break out into the brightest of smiles.

" We are planning on having two at the moment. If anything else happens it happens."

Feeling her lips curling up nodding her head gently Thea tilts her head to look up towards the sky.

" And what gender are you hoping for first?"

" Boy."

Feeling three set of eyes instantly on him glancing around as he finds the Lance sisters along with his little sister looking at him in question deciding to focus on his fiancee a sheepish smile comes across Oliver's face.

" What? I'm surrounded by girls."

Almost in unison as he glances around to see each and every one of them roll their eyes feeling his smile widen gently Oliver squeezes Laurel's hand.

" Besides having a boy first would be a blessing in disguise. One he would have three strong women role models in his life to help steer him in the right path and not well…."

" Act like another Tommy?"

Feeling everyone turning their attention towards her casually Sara shrugs her shoulders.

" What? It's true. I still can't believe you guys tried to hook us up. You do realize, I play for the other team right?"

Rolling her eyes as she sees a grin come across her little sister's face feeling her lips curling upward reaching back gently Laurel hugs her close to her back.

" Well we do now and i think Joanne is more than thankful. Who knew my best friend in law school is a lesbian. Just do me a favor? When you do reveal the news to mom and dad please make sure to go easy on them. They will probably overreact at first but they mean well and i know they will be happy for you just like we all are."

Nodding her head in understanding gently against her older sister's back reaching out gently Sara takes her hand within her own and gives it a gentle squeeze only to feel the gesture being returned.

"Smiling over towards the Lance sisters turning his head to look back towards his own little sister gently Oliver pulls her closer to his side causing her lips to curl upward.

" So really what's up with the whole target thing? Were you ladies really that bored?"

" Well? Yes and no. I remembered about the stories dad used to tell us about how he was a world champion archer. That being said, I decided to go searching for his old trophies to see if what he told us was true and that was when i found old whiskers over there. Even though he needs to be locked up, I can kinda see why this Hood guy likes to shoot a bow. It's kinda fun. Frustrating as hell at first but relaxing once you get the hang of it and it got me thinking…."

" About what?"

Turning her head slightly to look over towards her future sister in law and bride to be slowly Thea's lips curl up into a wide smile.

" I've solved the case."

Seeing that she's got everyone's attention slowly Thea's smile only widens as she leans her head up to look directly at everyone.

" Okay here me out. Sense you guys get the juicy gossip from your dad see if you follow my train of thought. Now your dad has narrowed it down that the man in question is in his late thirties early forties. Has an accomplice. Maybe even younger. This is what i'm thinking. I know that your dad is following every lead that is presented to him but what if he's looking in the wrong places?"

" What do you mean?"

Positioning herself to rest her head down on her hand giving Laurel her full attention Thea's smile only widens.

" What i mean is he's over thinking things. Take shooting a bow for example. If you try to force it then you'll never be able to shoot the damn thing. If you relax and let the moment flow then things will become clearer. Your dad is searching for a criminal when he should be searching for an archer. He's searching the streets when he should be searching the record books. If this guy is as good with a bow as everyone claims him to be then someone has seen him before. I'm talking about searching previous archery competitions in the last couple of years. Not just in Starling City but Central City as well. Someone's seen this guy before and if he is really as good as the papers have reported him to be then he will be found there."

Staring at her in complete silence as she watches the older woman taking in her words suddenly as she sees Laurel's eyes go slightly wide and a wide grin come across her face not even bothering to suppress it a wide smile comes across Thea's face.

* * *

Quickly rushing around his parked car to open the door for her as he receives an eyeroll despite the pleased smile that is forming across her face feeling his lips curling up into a grin extending a hand out as he feels her taking his hand gently within her own without any delay Oliver helps Laurel out of the car closing the door behind her before slowly with a tug he starts to lead her forward towards a building just across the street from them. Such an action that makes his fiancee's smile only widen as she hugs his arm close to her chest and rests her head down on his shoulder.

" Excited about tonight?"

Glancing up as she sees a grin across his face just as she is about to return the grin suddenly Laurel looks up towards him with a questionable look when she feels him shrug his shoulders.

" Tonight not so much. Tomorrow night though is another story."

Feeling her lips curling up into a wide smile resting her head back down on his shoulder letting out a content sigh slowly Laurel closes her eyes as she gently squeezes his arm.

" Just another night then we will have our fun…."

" What about tonight?"

Without opening her eyes slowly Laurel's smile widens as she feels Oliver's eyes on her.

" You sure do know how to make a girl feel wanted."

" I didn't hear a no in that statement."

Feeling her smile only widening gently Laurel squeezes Oliver's arm tighter into her chest.

" That's because, I didn't say no."

Feeling his own smile forming leaning down gently Oliver kisses the side of Laurel's head causing a content sigh to escape her lips before gently he leans down to rest his head against her own as he leads her off the crosswalk and across the street heading straight for the police station.

" You know what i think?"

" Hmm?"

" I think we should pick up your father like we planned. Greet our guests that are waiting for us back at the mansion and when nobody is looking we sneak away so that we can finish this conversation."

Suddenly as she feels his arm wiggling out of her embrace only to instantly return to clutch her ass cheek tight shivering in delight opening her eyes reaching up gently Laurel turns Oliver's head towards her before without any hesitation she presses her lips to his own.

" Sounds like a plan to me Mr Queen."

Feeling her lips pressing back to his own as if on instinct gently Oliver pulls Laurel close to his chest as his hands come to wrap around her waist at the same time he feels her hands wrapping around the back of his neck.

" Only the best for the future Mrs Queen."

Instantly as he sees the brightest of smiles come across her face feeling her lips pressing back to his own for a quick kiss reaching up gently Oliver takes her hands back in his own before with a gentle tug he once again starts to lead her back forward.

" Let's get your father and get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

" Aww what's the matter? Scared of the big bad boogeyman?"

Glancing over his shoulder as he sees a wide grin across his fiancee's face returning the grin slowly Oliver shakes his head before in a sudden motion he comes to a stop and pulls her back into his chest crashing his lips back to her own.

" Not at all. I have something else in mind. Something….pleasurable for the both of us."

" Oh? Do tell?"

Feeling her hands starting to play with the zipper on his jacket leaning forward gently Oliver rests his forehead against Laurel's own as he looks deep into her eyes finding nothing but happiness radiating from them.

" I'm thinking….you….me….a back massage….a warm bath….some champagne…."

Unable to suppress her smile from widening with everything that she is hearing tilting her head slightly leaning down gently Laurel presses her lips once again to Oliver's own. A kiss that quickly gets heated as she grasps a firm hold on the front of his jacket as he feels his hands coming to grasp a tight hold of her ass that just makes her silently suppress moans that want to escape her lips. This heated exchange that is broken up when a sound echoes through her ear drums. A silent sound. The sound of a silent screech. A screech that she sees her fiance hearing the same exact thing as his eyes open to look over her shoulder only to watch his eyes go wide in panic. Such panic that before she has a chance to react he feels his arms wrapping around her tight and him pull her quickly to the ground as a low sound whistle echoes through the air. A whistle coming from a green arrow that goes soaring over them in the direction where they had just been standing.

This sudden disturbance that as fast as lightning from years of training by her father kicking in reaching back Laurel retrieves a concealed handgun that had been hidden away underneath her jacket attached to the waistband of her jeans and before she even knows it she pulls back on the trigger sending a round soaring through the air at the first thing she sees. At the first person that she sees standing at the entrance of the parking lot across from them. A hooded figure that she sees go down to one knee as the bow in his hand drops down to the ground with a clang as he favors his right shoulder. Such a sight that makes her freeze in total shock. Freeze from seeing him. The vigilante. The Hood kneeling before them. A man that she never thought she would ever come across. But she had. She had and she was having to deal with it now. Having to deal with what she has known to have called the boogeyman. A man that she watches turn to look up towards her revealing his eyes. These brown eyes that stare at her from beneath his hood with nothing but hatred. Something that she didn't understand. Why was he staring at her like this? Why was he even attacking her and her fiance? Questions that she would love to be answered.

But he had other ideas. Other ideas as he reaches back down for his bow only for her to rear back and pull on the trigger sending round after round soaring through the air towards him. Gunfire that quickly draws the attention of everyone inside of the station as officers one after another come flooding out the doors with their weapons drawn. Officers that look on in shock as they see a blonde haired woman being held closely by another pulling back on the trigger to the firearm in her hand that was clearly empty if the clicks were any indication. But none were more shocked than one man that the moment he recognizes the figures on the ground makes him rush over and kneel by their sides wrapping his arms around them. Arms that go unnoticed by her as she buries her face deep into her fiance's chest and grips his jacket tightly.

" I could really use that massage now."

* * *

" Twenty bucks says she dunks his head into the cake."

Tilting her head in thought after a couple of seconds slowly Sara shakes her head.

" Nope but i will bet you fifty that he smashes a piece of cake in her face."

Immediately shaking her head as she watches the newly wed couple of the hour make their way over towards a massive wedding cake hand in hand slowly Thea takes a quick glance over towards Sara finding a mischievous grin across her face.

" No way. It's part of tradition. Weird as it is. I mean honestly. Why smash a piece of cake in someone's face. Especially the bride's? She looks fantastic!"

Nodding her head in agreement turning her head back towards the newly weds reaching out gently Sara wraps her arm around Thea's shoulders and leans her head down to rest against the younger girl's own only to feel her head coming down to rest against the side of her own.

" I couldn't agree with you anymore baby sis. Our sister does look fantastic."

Gently nodding her head in agreement silently as she watches Oliver hug Laurel from behind and help guide the knife in her hand down towards the wedding cake feeling her smile widening Thea pays a quick glance Sara's way.

" How do you think she's holding up?"

Glancing over towards Thea seeing only concerned eyes directed her way just as she opens her mouth to respond instantly Sara snaps her head back forward when the sound of laughter echoes all around them. Laughter that she can't help but get in on as she looks up to find Laurel grinning like a chester cat while a piece of cake slowly trickles down Oliver's face. A sight that makes her smile before she turns back towards the youngest Queen sibling with a bright smile coming across her face.

" Oh, I think she's doing just fine. It's not everyday that you get to be declared a hero of the city and be married to the love of your life."

" So they really did catch the guy?"

Nodding her head slightly slowly Sara turns her head back forward only to let out a chuckle when she sees Laurel wiping away the remains of a piece of cake off her face before to her amusement she watches her older sister chase after her laughing husband armed with a piece of wedding cake in her hand.

" John Diggle. A former sergeant in the United States Military. I guess my dad a few years back shot down his brother in a fire fight. A drug deal gone bad or something. Anyways Mr Diggle since that day has been looking to get even with my dad and was just waiting for the perfect time to strike. I've got to give it to our older sister. She is one hell of a shot. Officers found him lying on a rooftop. I guess she clipped him a few times before he had a chance to escape."

" Good."

Feeling her lips curling up suddenly as she witnesses Oliver racing out of the room with Laurel hot on his trail with a grin coming across her face slowly Sara turns back to look towards Thea finding a similar look across her face.

" You thinking what i'm thinking?"

" Oh yeah. A nice dip in the pool is just what our older brother needs."


End file.
